The prior art is replete with various designs of equipment that allow a person to perform various exercising routines or to help a person relax and relieve stress. Some of the prior art equipment utilizes an articulated platform that is designed to mechanically or electrically produce a rotational or tilting motion or to produce a combination of both a rotational and a tilting motion.
The rotational and/or tilting motions of the prior art equipment are typically achieved by utilizing a complex arrangement of components that are activated by means of mechanical devices or by an electric motor. These components, because of their complexity, are subject to malfunctions, require preventive maintenance and must be properly used to assure safe and continual operation.
The instant invention eliminates malfunctions or at least reduces incidents of malfunctions by having a simple mechanical design that utilizes a minimum amount of components to produce a combination rotating and tilting motion.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,228,155Shultz et al20 Jul. 19935,186,424Shultz et al16 Feb. 19933,581,739William et al1 Jun. 1971
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,155 discloses a multi-tilting apparatus that periodically tilts a platform supporting a person's body. The platform periodically tilts side-to-side and head-to-foot with the side tilt following the head tilt and preceding the foot tilt. The apparatus comprises a base, the platform, an elongated teeter-totter board pivotally mounted upon the base and a drive shaft upon which is mounted a tilted plate. Low frictional rollers support the platform on the tilted plate, with the platform also being pivotally supported on a first pivot axis on the teeter-totter board. The platform does not turn as the drive shaft turns, but rather tilts multi-directionally as the tilted plate turns on the drive shaft, thereby contacting the rollers on the platform.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,424 discloses a base for a human support apparatus, such as a bed or a chair, which produces a rocking chair type of motion. The base also includes a motor, which when driven, simultaneously moves the bed or chair in a circular motion within a horizontal plane. The inventor of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,424 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,155 is also the inventor of the instant application.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,739 discloses a machine that is equipped with a rotating support platform having two degrees of freedom of motion in the plane of the platform which can also be tilted at an angle to the horizontal. A person placed on the platform is subject to downward as well as lateral gravitational forces as the platform rotates and/or translates. Muscular resistance to this force produces an effective and relatively effortless exercise and therapeutic effect. The angle of tilt and the speed of rotation can be varied to suit the individual.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining patents located in the search.
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED6,945,602Fookes et al20 Sep. 20055,881,985Hoenigl6 Mar. 19995,091,733Labruyere25 Feb. 19924,890,886Opsvik2 Jan. 19904,061,137Sandt6 Dec. 19774,057,289Jones8 Nov. 19773,863,982Sandham4 Feb. 19752,707,465Nemeth3 May 19552,104,764Sanders et al11 Jan. 19381,747,543Gregory18 Feb. 19301,338,616Ewing27 Apr. 19201,241,171Vitullo25 Sep. 1917